Love Letter
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Cerita cinta Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang diawali dengan surat cinta.
**LOVE LETTER**

 **CAST : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

.

.

.

Wonwoo kali ini datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Wonwoo suka koridor sekolah yang sepi di pagi hari. Wonwoo juga suka berada di kelas saat hanya dia sendiri didalam sana. Teman-temannya tidak mengucilkan Wonwoo. Justru ia adalah salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Lokernya bahkan tak pernah sepi dari kiriman para penggemarnya. Entah itu makanan, bunga, atau surat cinta.

Selama dua tahun sekolah disini, setiap harinya Wonwoo menerima lebih dari sepuluh surat cinta tiap harinya. Tapi tak satupun yang Wonwoo baca apalagi membalasnya. Wonwoo termasuk siswa yang lebih memetingkan pendidikan dibanding cinta. Jihoon, sahabat Wonwoo, bahkan sampai mau mencomblangkan dirinya. Hei ! Dia ini bukan jones ya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia menemukan keanehan di lokernya. Selama seminggu terakhir ini Wonwoo hanya menemukan satu buah surat cinta. Wonwoo bukannya takut kehilangan fans, hanya saja ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan hal itu. Lokernya yang biasa dipenuhi dengan bunga, stiker berbentuk hati, cokelat, surat cinta menjadi bersih seketika. Tidakkah itu aneh ? Wonwoo tidak mendengar adanya gossip aneh tentang dirinya, jadi tidak mungkin fans-nya bisa hilang begitu saja. Tiga hari lalu, ia bahkan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya di olimpiade matematika.

Maka dari itu, Wonwoo hanya ingin tahu kemana perginya semua pemberian fansnya. Ia berjalan dengan santainya di lorong sekolah. Sesekali menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Saat mencapai ruang loker ia memelankan sedikit langkahnya, karena ia merasa ada orang lain disana. Tepatnya berdiri di depan lokernya. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Wonwoo tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, karena posisi orang itu memunggunginya. Namja itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru keabu-abuan, cukup tinggi dan memiliki badan yang lumayan berotot.

Wonwoo terus memperhatikan namja itu. Wonwoo melihat namja itu membuka lokernya. Well, semua orang juga tahu sandi loker Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman saat seseorang mengetahui seseuatu tentangnya yang bersifat pribadi. Sebulan awal Wonwoo sekolah hampir setiap hari ia mengganti sandinya. Tapi entah bagaimana fansnya selalu bisa membobol lokernya. Sebulan kemudian Wonwoo tak lagi merasa risih, selama tak ada barang miliknya yang hilang itu berarti fans-nya masih bisa dipercaya.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja itu mengeluarkan semua bunga, makanan surat cinta dari dalam lokernya. Ahh. Jadi namja itu penyebab hilangnya semua barang pemberian fans-nya. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda dari kantongnya. Itu dia ! Sama persis dengan amplop yang Wonwoo temukan di lokernya seminggu belakangan ini. Kaki Wonwoo gatal ingin menghampiri namja itu.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menghampiri namja itu. Wonwoo itu termasuk tinggi, tapi namja itu lebih tinggi dibanding dengan dirinya. Sehingga Wonwoo harus mendongak sedikit untuk berhadapan dengan kepala namja itu. Wonwoo menepuk bahu namja itu. Wonwoo bisa melihat namja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan wajahnya kebelakang.

Kim Mingyu ?

Si murid baru yang baru pindah sekitar sebulan lalu. Inikah namja yang sering Jihoon bicarakan ? Oke. Sekarang Wonwoo tahu mengapa Jihoon selalu mengatakan kalau Mingyu itu tampan. Wonwoo akui itu. Namja didepannya itu memang tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Sampai-sampai membuat semburat merah yang tipis di pipi Wonwoo.

"Itu untukku ?" Wonwoo membuka suara.

"H-hah ?"

Mingyu merutuk dalam hati mengapa suara yang ia keluarkan mirip seperti tikus sekarang ini. Ia bahkan yakin wajahnya kini pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. Salahkan saja wajah Wonwoo yang terlalu menyilaukan dimatanya. Kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung Wonwoo membuat namja itu benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. OMG ! Apa ia baru saja tertangkap basah ? Wonwoo yang gemas tak mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu langsung saja merebut amplop dari tangan Mingyu. Ia perhatikan sejenak amplop biru itu. Ini benar-benar amplop sama dengan amplop yang ia terima seminggu belakangan ini. Hanya amplop biru tanpa nama. Wonwoo membuka amplop itu dan mulai membacanya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Wonwoo membaca surat cinta. Mingyu yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, hanya diam. Pikiran Mingyu mulai kemana-mana, ia mulai membayangkan kalau Wonwoo langsung membencinya, kemudian menyuruh fans-nya untuk meneror-nya. Oke ini berlebihan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya menjaukan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Wonwoo. OMO ! Mingyu menatap Wonwoo horror. Wonwoo membaca surat cinta darinya. DIDEPANNYA. Ini memalukan. Mingyu saat ini ingin menenggelakan kepalanya di Sungai Han saking malunya.

Mingyu tertegun. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat membaca surat cintanya. Bukan senyuman lebar, hanya senyuman tipis. Mingyu sudah sering melihat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar bahkan tertawa. Tapi senyuman manis ini. Entah bagaimana Mingyu mendeskripsikannya tapi ia bertaruh bahwa senyuman tipis Wonwoo adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku membaca surat cinta. Aku tak pernah membaca surat-surat itu sebelumnya." Ucap Wonwoo setelah membaca surat dari Mingyu.

"Fans-mu bisa menangis darah kalau tahu." Gumam Mingyu pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian tersenyum pada Mingyu. Ia menepuk bahu Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis. Sementara Mingyu membeku di tempatnya. Demi apa ! Namja yang ia sukai sedang berdekatan denganmu sambil memasang wajah menggemaskannya. Ingin sekali Mingyu mengurung Wonwoo sehingga tak ada yang bisa merebut Wonwoo darinya. Itu cukup berlebihan, Mingyu.

"Sunshine Cafe pukul 11, hari Minggu. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian pergi dari sana meninggalkan Mingyu dengan segala keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong reader-deul, saya author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya. Ini ff perdana. Rencananya nanti ini bakalan di buat series. Pairing-nya udah pasti Meanie, karena saya ini Meanie shipper. Agak aneh sih pas buat ff ini, buat karakter Mingyu yang suka cengo itu agak susah karena aslinya Mingyu itu aktif bahkan bisa dibilang kalo Mingyu itu sebelas dua belas sama tingkahnya Dokyeom yang ngga bisa diem. Wonwoo-nya juga aku bikin lebih ramah dari keliatannya. Karena Wonwoo dari sudut mana aja tetep keliatan emo.**

 **Oke sekian dulu. Aku tunggu review kalian semua wahai meanie shipper. Annyeong... REVIEW** **PLEASE !**


End file.
